


Pour un frère

by Ahelya



Series: Revanche et autres histoires [6]
Category: Blood+
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Hagi ne possédait pas le pouvoir de connaître le passé et l'avenir mais il était marqué du sceau d'une prédiction de leur grand-mère depuis le jour de sa naissance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est évoquée dans le chapitre 6 de la partie II de Revnache et dans le chapitre 1 de la partie IV.

Misha n'avait jamais rêvé d'une vie sans le Don. Ce pouvoir faisait partie d'elle depuis sa naissance. Pourquoi aurait-elle souhaité le voir disparaître ? Bien sûr, cela effrayait les enfants et les adultes de leur groupe mais sa grand-mère n'avait-elle pas vécu une souffrance similaire de son vivant ? La solitude était quelque chose de terrible mais au moins, Misha avait son frère, un frère aussi rejetée qu'elle, à cause du Don.

Hagi ne possédait pas le pouvoir de connaître le passé et l'avenir mais il était marqué du sceau d'une prédiction de leur grand-mère depuis le jour de sa naissance.

_« Cet enfant ne fait pas partie de notre Clan. »_

Misha ignorait la teneur de la vision de sa grand-mère. Peut-être Sarah voyait-elle la même chose qu'elle en regardant Hagi ?

_Dis grand-mère, est-ce ces jumelles aux yeux bleus et rouges que tu voyais toi aussi ?_

Il y avait une autre vision qui n'avait jamais quitté l'enfant depuis qu'elle savait posséder le Don. Hagi serait bientôt seul et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait régler quelques affaires avant... Avant qu'elle ne meure.

Misha se trouvait maintenant à la tour que ses visions lui avaient montrée. Là vivait la jumelle aux yeux bleus, celle à qui on n'avait pas donné de nom mais qui se nommerait un jour Diva.

« Qui est là ? Demanda une voix faible quand la petite fille s'assit contre la porte de bois. Amshel c'est toi ? »

Misha inspira et expira profondément.

« Qui est là ?

-Personne. »

Silence.

« Vas-tu me faire sortir ?

-Non. Je suis ici pour que tu me fasses une promesse. »

Pas de réponse.

« Ta sœur aux yeux rouges aura mon frère. Tu le voudras également mais tu ne le toucheras pas. Jamais. Promet-le moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je connais un moyen pour que tu sortes.

-Lequel ?

-Promet d'abord.

-Je promet. »

Misha soupira.

« Chante... Passe ton temps à chanter... Toujours... Tout le temps. Ta sœur aux yeux rouges t'entendra et un jour, elle te délivrera. »

La petite fille se leva et s'enfuit rapidement. Elle avait encore une visite à faire.

Elle grimpa au sommet d'un arbre. Ses visions ne l'avaient jamais trompée. La jumelle aux yeux rouges, celle qui se nommait Saya, serait bientôt là et elle lui poserait sa question, une seule question pour lui permettre d'assurer la protection de son cher frère.

« La rose tu la garderas n'est-ce pas ? »

 

* * *

 


End file.
